The Crack Of Midnight
by Htgr8
Summary: Sometimes our funnies writing comes at the buttcrack of midnight...


**Ok. This fic is Grungekitty inspired ^-^**

**We're in a hangout and she and I are crazy right now. **

**She started to tell a story with little toy animals, and then I told them with my gazillion stuffed animals. Then she told another story on a guy named Steve. Then it went to SRMTHFG.**

**There was Gibson foaming at the mouth. Antauri being quiet. SPRX being pelted with beanbags...**

**I do believe she's posting a lot of these**

**And this is my version of one the stories she told!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

One time, SPRX was brushing his teeth, and Nova walked in said "SPRX, What the heck are you doing?"

And he was like "I'm brushing my teeth."

Then she was all like "UGG! You don't need to get all defensive! I thought you loved me!" And she totally stormed off.

SPRX blinked for a second, and then he went to go find the rest of the team.

When SPRX walked in everyone threw cake at him, so he says "What the heck guys?!"

And they were all like "Dude you should know. It's pelt the guy who has a kid with cake day"

SPRX yelled "WHAT?"

Then Nova says "Yeah, you should remember Chachi. Jeez, you're a terrible person"

SPRX was super confused, then the team told him what happened.

And SPRX was all like "I don't remember that!"

Then Otto told him he had a concussion. Otto started to act like Gibson for some weird reason.

SPRX then fell on his face and died.

The god of all cupcakes brought him back to life.

SPRX died again

And my friend kicked him, and I punched the crap out of her.

Using my author powers I brought him to life and randomly changed where he was.

... He woke up in the middle of Shuggazoom, tied to an electric pole...

THE END!

* * *

***Randomly decides to write more!***

* * *

Antauri was meditating

Then he got up and looked for his hamsters

After he found them he played the worlds hardest game.

He died 7,000 times and never completed the level

Antauri rage quit then he went to see how his duck was doing, the duck was black and had a purple mohawk

His duck was the duck champion at racing, swimming, and flying.

The he was all like "Yeah! You go Hannibal"

Hannibal is the name of the black, mohawk duck.

Then Antauri saw Sarry Hyles and freaked out.

He squealed "I LOVE YOU SARRY HYLES! TWO DICTATIONS IS MY FAVORITE! CAN YOU SIGN MY POSTER?"

But Sarry decided to file a restraining order against Antauri.

So Antauri bought a small ranch in Tennessee and lived alone with five horses, and twenty-two chickens.

THE END

* * *

Otto was running around his room.

Then he played leap frog with a bunny

The bunny tried to murder Otto, so instead he threw the bunny out the window.

It landed softly on a bed of nails.

After playing with the bunny, he grabbed Mandarin.

Mandarin wanted to play clue, so they did

But Mandarin cheated! And Otto was like "Come at me bro! I'll shred you to bits! YOLO SWAG!"

And Mandarin says "You know Swag means Secretly We Are Gay"

Otto got mad and punched Mandarin in the face "That's what Swag means!"

Mandarin got mad. Then Otto threw him on the bed of nails.

Mandarin turned into the bunny

THE END

* * *

Once upon a time, Chiro was walking around

And then he got attacked by gingerbread men

And he yelled for Jinmay, so she came

And then she told him that she was cheating on him with Donny, the lead gingerbread man

So Chiro started foaming at the mouth, and said to Donny "Dude you need to freaking back up, this is my girl!"

And Donny's all like "Dude, Jinmay says you're too boring for her. She needs a big, strong, manly man that can help her. Not you"

Then Chiro's all like "I got something you don't! A whole team of candy cane warriors!"

So the candy cane warriors all stood up from the random bushes in front, and behind, Chiro.

Their names were Jack, Bob, Larry, Nevil, Billy and Joe.

They all stabbed Donny 75 times in the chest.

Chiro grabbed Jinmay and he was all like "How was that"

Then she said "Yeah... I'm breaking up with you for Nevil."

Nevil and Jinmay ran off into the sunset on a cupcake motorcycle with Chiro's voice screaming "YOU WHORE!"

THE END

* * *

One day the Hyperforce was being lazy and they let the crime fight itself.

Seriously, a giant lobster was fighting with a giant jaguar

There was a bright light, and then the genderbended hyperforce appeared

And Chia was all like "Ugg, is that what I look like in this universe?"

Then Jinmay got mad at her "Excuse me" she snapped her fingers "That's my boyfriend you're talking about"

And Chiro goes "Wait, I thought you broke up with me for Nevil?"

Jinmay hushed him "No that was a different universe"

The the giant lobster broke into the Super Robot.

Otto yelled "WE MUST FIGHT BACK! HURRY! GET THE CANTALOUPE!"

Gibson yelled back "BUT ANTAURI ATE IT ALL! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Wait!" Chiro yelped "This is the demention of rhetorical questions! HURRY!"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself for destroying the city?" Antauri asked

The lobster shrunk down to a little bigger than its regular size size

"What business is it of yours to interfere with these big plans"

The lobster returned to it's normal size and Gibson killed it.

Then a real doctor looked them all over.

Apparently the hyperforce had eaten berries that caused them to hallucinate.

THE END

* * *

**So... umm.. yeah...**

**This is what happens when Grungekitty and I are on a hangout together and we're both loopy!**

**HAVE FUN!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


End file.
